After It All
by JesseDesire
Summary: A little bit of a continuation of Draco's direction, after Voldemort is gone, with help from Hermione. My first fanfiction story.


Hogwarts was left in mangled despair following the amazing battle for a young wizard's life. Harry Potter had fulfilled his prophecy. The Dark Lord was no more.

Harry stood at a distance examining the damage done to the only place he had ever really known as his home. It was the first place he had ever felt that he belonged. Ron and Hermione stood aside Harry as the weight that had crippled him for so long was finally lifted from his tired shoulders. The moment was bittersweet as they embraced the light of victory and the sting of tragedy. He would always carry the guilt for the fallen ones whom had fought so bravely.

"Harry, will you be alright?" Hermione said softly.

"I'm not sure. No one should have died in this war. I should not have let them die for me, Hermione."

"This was not about saving just you, Harry. This was about destroying Voldemort. You have saved so many lives. This world can be safe again. Hogwarts will be safe again."

"Can you imagine years from now when our kids will attend Hogwarts? Well that's a bit of a scary thought, isn't it?" Ron added with a glimpse of fear as Hermione and Harry laughed.

"A few drinks then?" Harry suggested grabbing Hermione's hand and apparating to a small café in London. Before disappearing, Hermione noticed a slight movement from behind them and grew curious and silent as they arrived in their new location until Ron stole her attention again.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"I thought it would be best to shy away from all the magic for a few moments, if that is acceptable to you, Ron?" snapped Hermione.

Leaning to Harry, Ron whispered "Does it seem like she is always angry with me?" Harry let a small laugh escape from his lips.

They found a table outside and relaxed as they listened to the cars of the busy London street. They began to play with ideas of their new futures. This brought a new thought to Hermione's mind. "What do you think will become of the Malfoy's?"

"Who cares? They are bloody cowards, the whole lot of them." Ron announced.

"I know. I just mean Draco stood with us at Hogwarts and he was hesitant to return to his parents. He did not want to return to Voldemort and at Malfoy Manor, he knew it was you, Harry, but he would not tell Bellatrix."

"I know, but even with Voldemort gone, he will still have prejudice against all that are not pureblood." Harry knew the words he spoke were true but part of him still hoped that Draco, that all of them really, would let these foolish ideals disappear.

"I have to go attend to something. I will meet you later in the evening when I go to see Ginny." And then Hermione was gone leaving the boys to themselves. They looked briefly at each other and simply shrugged as Ron continued to indulge in his large serving of chocolate chip cookies.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts and found the source of the mysterious movement. On a pile of rubble, from Hogwarts' destroyed structure, sat Draco Malfoy. He watched the area from which he walked back into Voldemort's arms as if replaying the memory behind his hurtful eyes.

"Why have you returned, Draco?" questioned Hermione.

Wiping a tear from his eye, he replied "Why do you care, Granger?" The anger was apparent in his voice.

"I saw you. I could see in your eyes that you did not want to go back to your parents. You should not let them control you. That is not who you are."

"You know nothing of who I am or my parents!" He snapped as he turned to Hermione with a look of pure hate and disgust in his eyes. She attempted to approach him with caution only for him to shy away. She wanted to see the good in him but was still blinded by the years of abuse she had endured.

"I do not have to know you to see the conflict building within you when you walked away from us giving into the fear of your father." She moved closer to him still. He allowed her to do so as the recent events still hung heavily in his mind. She touched his cheek to turn his gaze back to her. They looked into each other's eyes. She saw the confusion in him that had pledged him for so long. "There will always be hate between us, Malfoy, but I believe there is hope for you." Shyly, she moved her lips towards his with great hesitation. She was looking for the change she had so greatly hoped was alive in him. Their lips met and she could feel his lips take to hers as he warily returned the kiss. Its intensity increased as the passion from years of hate had built up within them. Finally, Draco pushed her away with a great force and wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"How dare you touch me, you filthy mudblood! No part of my life concerns you. I am a Malfoy! You are nothing just like your muggle parents."

"I was trying to help you! You do not have to be a coward like you father! You could be so much better than that! But if you want that life, just know that there will always be someone there to stop you. You could try to be your own person but even with Voldemort gone, you still chose to act like his puppet. You are a scared loyalist without a leader! Not even loyal actually."

He reached for his wand and held it to her throat. "I would watch yourself, Granger. There are many that hate your kind. I am more loyal than most. I stood with my parents and Voldemort despite knowing they stood on the wrong side!"

"So, Malfoy, you can admit that they were wrong! Even you realized that!"

"No. You could never understand. Not a disgusting mudblood like yourself. I would die fighting for everything that is wrong in this world before I would dare stand with you!"

"You can stand behind your harsh words but I know that there is more to you. I will wait and always believe that you can be a better man than your father ever was. I believe in you, Draco Malfoy."

"Why must you always try to force yourself into other people's lives? Let them think for themselves. Just leave, you have no right to even stand in my presence with your filthy blood." Hermione could hear that there was no hatred in those words, only sadness. She left him where he sat.

Draco had needed for so long to hear those words, for just one person to believe in him. For the first time, he felt no need to prove anything to anyone. There was no one giving him orders only to expect him to fail. He let a smile inch across his face.

"Silly little mudblood." He realeased a small laugh and walked away from Hogwarts once again.


End file.
